


If I Fits, I Sits

by justrae2010



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat, Fairy!Yuuri, Fantasy, Gen, Mischief, Tooth Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrae2010/pseuds/justrae2010
Summary: Potya had a problem.The broken tooth glowed on the floor against the night light shining against the wall of his cat room, white and innocent looking next to the feathery bird toy that had caused it. It was all its fault. Potya had been perfectly happy chewing it to pieces like all the others, until he’d caught the plastic at just the wrong angle and - crack - spat his tooth out.Shit.He glared down at it with disgust, ears flat against his skull. He knew what it meant when his human found it in the morning; a trip to the vet. Potya hated the vet. It always smelled of something chemical. And dogs - that was worse than the chemicals!No, he needed to hide it. Destroy the evidence. Get rid of it. Where did you hide teeth? When his human lost teeth he always put them under his pillow and-Potya’s ears pricked.And then it came to get them. The fairy.Oh yes, Potya liked that idea._______Potya cracks a tooth and uses it to trick his favourite tooth fairy into coming.





	If I Fits, I Sits

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Fantasy Week Day 3
> 
> Prompt: Fairy, Mint Green, Leaf, Mischief

Potya had a problem.

The broken tooth glowed on the floor against the night light shining against the wall of his cat room, white and innocent looking next to the feathery bird toy that had caused it. It was all its fault. Potya had been perfectly happy chewing it to pieces like all the others, until he’d caught the plastic at just the wrong angle and - _crack_ \- spat his tooth out.

_Shit._

He glared down at it with disgust, ears flat against his skull. He knew what it meant when his human found it in the morning; a trip to the vet. Potya hated the vet. It always smelled of something chemical. And dogs - that was worse than the chemicals!

No, he needed to hide it. Destroy the evidence. Get rid of it. Where did you hide teeth? When his human lost teeth he always put them under his pillow and-

Potya’s ears pricked.

And then _it_ came to get them. The fairy.

Oh yes, Potya liked that idea.

His fur bristled with anticipation as he carefully picked up the chipped tooth in his mouth and tiptoed out the open door and across the hall, nudging his human’s bedroom door open with his cheek. It creaked as it opened. Potya stopped the moment he had enough space to slip through, sleek fur gliding over the doorframe as he slid inside.

He was silent and precise, paws padding a careful trail over the hardwood floor of his human’s bedroom. He eyed the pillow under his human’s shock of yellow hair.

That was what he needed.

The human didn’t move as Potya hopped up onto the bed, mattress flexing ever so slightly as his paws settled. Oh, he was good. Not even the slightest reaction. Pride welled up inside Potya’s chest and he almost felt tempted to nudge the human awake as if just to boast at how impressive a hunter he was, how superior he was to his owner, how he was so deadly he could have slayed the human in his sleep and would be nothing he could do about it because Potya was just the best, and-

He nuzzled his face under the pillow and dropped the tooth instead, purring happily at the way the pillow corner hid it perfectly when Potya pulled his face away.

He glanced up quickly, just to check - yes, his human was still fast asleep.

 _Yes_! This was an excellent idea.

He stalked out of the bedroom with his tail held high, tip flicking the door shut behind him as he left. It didn’t make a sound as it closed. Potya just wished there was somebody around to acknowledge how _amazing_ he was in that moment, to witness his brilliance. There wasn’t yet though, even as he padded to the front door of the apartment and sat, tail flicking contently. He was alone.

But not for long.

How long would it be? He wondered, ears pricking for the slightest sound, waiting less than patiently. A few hours? Less? More? Maybe he’d been too late for it to come tonight, might have to wait until tomorrow. Maybe it wouldn’t come at all now that his human was older, would abandon Potya to the fate of the vet and his evil, prodding hands and vile breath-

The letter box jingled.  
Potya pushed up in a heartbeat, padding over with soft steps and a happy swish of his tail. _Oh yes._ It was here.

He saw the legs first. Two tiny, human like legs in mint green leggings and little brown boots, wiggling from the letterbox as he squirmed to get through. It’s hips popped out. Then it’s torso, clad in a maple leaf across it’s front with an oak leaf strapped over it’s back, sewn together by his hip and shoulder. Next came its translucent wings, bare arms fighting with the bristles in the letterbox to pull its head through. The wings fluttered to help.

Potya watched quietly, amused. He could watch all day.

Then - finally - the fairy popped through with the tiniest of sneezes, spat out from the letterbox. It’s fluttering wings caught it mid air, swaying for a moment as it found its balance.

Potya meowed happily.

He liked the fairy. It was different to everything Potya had ever seen before - even his humans! It had dark hair and round, russet brown eyes that glowed when they found Potya on the floor beneath it, a wide smile stretching over it’s round, cheeked face. A few black bristles were caught in his hair from the letterbox. They didn’t look anymore out of place than the tiny leaf tucked behind it’s right ear though.

Potya pushed back on his hind legs, front paw padding at the air just a fraction to the fairy’s left. Of course, Potya meant to miss. It was _completely_ intentional. He had his claws tucked away after all. He didn’t want to hurt his friend. He took another playful swipe - a little closer this time. He purred at the way the fairy dodged nimbly through the air, a slightly worried look flitting over it’s face. It still smiled nevertheless though. It knew that Potya was only playing.

The wings fluttered delicately, holding the fairy steady in the air and beating faster than even Potya’s sharp eyes could keep up with, blurring with speed. For all that though, they barely made a sound. It was impressive - even Potya couldn’t deny that.

It didn’t mean he was going to go easy on it though.

He swiped again - and this time he jumped.

Potya caught the flash of horror dart over the fairy’s face as it realised its mistake, wings not fast enough to save it that time as it was swallowed up by Potya’s paws. Potya caught it easily. His back paws didn’t make a sound as he touched back down again, front ones pulling the fairy down with him, crowding it against the smooth floorboards.

Wings still beat relentlessly against Potya’s pads, struggling to get free and back in the air. Potya wasn’t having it though, face nuzzling over the gap in his paws where the fairy stuck it’s head through, pouting with annoyance.

_Oh, it was cute._

A wet tongue licked a strip over the fairy’s hair, pushing out the bristles and earning a squeak of protest, tiny hands pushing against Potya’s whiskers. Potya just purred deeper, grooming his little friend happily.

He wasn’t even sure why he liked the little thing so much. It was rather useless. It’s senses were as dull as a human’s, it’s instincts dull and movements lumbering whenever it wasn’t hovering with his wings. It couldn’t hunt, couldn’t run. All in all, it was pretty useless. It couldn’t even _groom_ properly, just yelping as Potya affectionately licked him clean and -

_Holy shit, what was that?_

Potya’s licking paused, eyes snapping up to the little white dot on the wall. It was tiny, barely bigger than a pinprick, but Potya saw it, crystal white and pretty.

And he _wanted_ it!

He dropped the fairy quietly, stepping over it with silent paws and padding closer to the wall, stance low and head bowed in concentration. _Stalking._ That dot was _his._ It didn’t move as Potya stalked closer, silent and deadly, and the perfect hunter as his hind legs tensed to push him into the perfect pounce, claws catching on the wallpaper and -

-and he’d _missed_.

_What the-_

The dot bounced just a touch to the left of where Potya’s paws pressed against the wall, wavering ever so slightly like it was laughing at him. Potya just stared. Horrified. How had he… nevermind, he would kill it this time! Potya crushed it with a swipe of his paws, hitting the dot dead on. _Yes,_ that got it, he thought proudly. Crushed it flat, dead, _his._ Potya’s eyes flickered, ready to turn back to his friend in triumph when - _son of a bitch, the dot was still on the wall a foot away from him!_

Potya yipped in irritation.

Why won’t it just _die_?

Then he heard the laugh.

It was quiet - like the tinkling of a bell - but Potya heard it regardless. Behind him. Roughly where he’d left the fairy. Actually, _exactly_ where he’d left the fairy.

He turned slowly, ears already flattening against his skull.

The little shit was sat with its green legs outstretched in front of him, little glowing ball wrapped in a leaf to focus the tiny beam of light while the little demon had the audacity to _laugh_ at him...

Potya growled quietly.

He could do it, he thought bitterly to himself, watching the imp pick itself up and tuck its little torch into his leafy knapsack at his hip. He could shred its wings with his claws, catch it easily in his teeth, munch and chew it until nothing but its little wings stuck out from his mouth, and nobody would ever know … but he knew he’d miss it one day if he did. It was the only being Potya had ever come across that possessed even a remote form of intelligence.

And it was cute.

And - Potya blinked suddenly - it was heading for his human’s room. Potya rumbled a purr deep in his chest, smug. _Show time._

He followed with slow, quiet pads of his paws, keeping a short distance of space between him and the little fairy. He wanted to watch. It was funny to watch it. It didn’t use its wings this time - it walked, like a human would walk, balancing on its two long legs and waddling forward. It looked so _ungraceful_.

Potya’s tail flickered with amusement as he watched the fairy dip to its knees at the door, wriggling under the doorframe. Potya just sat, waiting. The fairy struggled, legs kicking out behind him as he squeezed under the doorframe into his human’s room. Potya guessed he _could_ have helped - but where was the fun in that?

The fairy popped through like he had done from the letterbox - with a small huff and a poof. Potya stayed still on the other side of the door for another moment, listening to the imp pick itself up and dust itself off. It took a step. Then another. God, didn’t the thing realise how _loud_ it was being, Potya’s whiskers bristling in annoyance at the disgraceful lack of finesse the fairy seemed to show in the art of sneaking. It was embarrassing.

Potya would show him…

He didn’t nudge the door with his nose again like before. No, this time, Potya braced his paws against the door, pausing for a beat before he pushed. When he did, it was hard, door falling halfway open in one smooth swing. It didn’t even creak!

What it did do though, was thump.

And yelp.

Potya purred deep in satisfaction as the door made contact with the fairy, savouring the smug moment for just a second longer before he stalked inside. The imp was bristling in the corner, wings wiggling and face red. Potya lapped it up proudly. It fuelled his long, mocking strides, head held high and tail flicking gleefully at the tip as he padded past his human’s bed. Oh, yes. He felt better now.

He hopped up noiselessly onto the human’s desk chair, up to the desk itself half a beat later. It was the perfect view. Potya sat on the edge of the desk - at the head of the human’s bed - eyeing the corner of the pillow where he knew the tooth hid.

The fairy fluttered up to his human’s bedside.

 _Get it,_ Potya silently urged.

He wanted to hiss, and poke, and nudge the fairy to hurry up and _remove the evidence that would earn Potya a one way ticket to the vet,_ but it was taking _forever_. The imp just straightened its leaves, huffed quietly, and cast a dark glare at Potya.

Potya just narrowed his eyes back.

And that’s when he saw it.

Right in the corner of his eye, perched right next to him on the desk so Potya wondered how he hadn’t noticed it before - but there it was, shining like a beacon.

A glass of water.

His whiskers wiggled.

The glass glinted in the moonlight, water shimmering enticingly… Potya couldn’t stop staring, paws twitching on the desk top. _No,_ he shouldn’t look. He shook his head, forcing his attention back to the bed. The fairy was by the pillow. Oh, it was so close.

The water sparkled. _Tempting_. He could - oh, he could just-

_No!_

The fairy was at the pillow corner, tiny hands lifting it up.

But _the glass._

It was so close to the edge. Moonlight bolted through it, crystal clear with little air bubbles clinging to the inside of the glass. Potya could just imagine how pretty the light would look with the water rippling from just a little nudge. Just a tiny slosh - just to see the moonlight dance and shimmer - just a tiny poke, a quick touch. A quick touch wouldn’t hurt anybody…

When Potya next blinked, his paw was already sliding across the desktop. He eyed the fairy out of the corner of his eye. It’s head was buried under the pillow, rummaging for the tooth. It had no idea what Potya was doing.

_Good._

The paw inched closer. Smoothly. Silently.

Still the fairy didn’t notice.

Potya purred quietly in anticipation, already knowing how _worth it_ it would be. One tiny touch, for the dancing lights, that was all it would take -

The glass crashed to the floor with a resounding smash.

_Oh shit._

Potya’s paw froze on the desktop - right at the edge - like his body secretly wanted everyone to catch that it was _him_ that had done it. He couldn’t move. All he could do was swivel his eyes, heart skipping a beat at the roll of blonde hair in the bed sheets. Potya held his breath, watching the rustling yellow hair with round eyes, already practising his innocent ‘ _who? Me?’_ look.

Even the fairy’s wiggling legs froze.

If the human woke up, he’d catch them. Catch Potya. Catch the fairy. Catch the tooth. Would be shoving Potya in a cat carrier for a vet trip as soon as the sun rose…

Closed over eyelids twitched, tiny groan slipping between his human’s lips, his weird, hairless face scrunching slightly - then he rolled over and stilled. A contented sigh told Potya he was back asleep again.

He let out a quiet sigh.

The fairy had pulled itself out from under the pillow, glaring at Potya with round, horrified eyes, face just a touch paler than before.

Potya just felt smug. Shatters of glittering glass littered over the bedroom floor, water spilling over the smooth wooden floorboards. Moonlight stretched out over the puddle, glistening around the edges like the sparkling stars in the sky outside. It shone gloriously. His human wouldn’t be happy when he saw it in the morning, but Potya hadn’t been wrong - it _was_ worth it.

Though he certainly wasn’t getting his paws in it.

He stepped down from the desk onto the pillow above his human’s head, walking carefully around the outline of his face. He eyed the mess on the floor, lights tiptoeing along the puddle with every step he took. Yes, it had definitely been worth it.

When he was level with the fairy, Potya sat. It just so happened to be on the plump of his human’s cheek. Potya wasn’t worried; if his human wouldn’t wake up for a shattering glass, he certainly wouldn’t wake up for this.

The fairy though, looked horrified.

Potya just hooked his claws in the edge of the pillowcase, peeling it back. The shine of the tooth caught in the moonlight.

 _Take it,_ Potya urged with a silent glare. _Quick, take-_

Human arms wrapped around his middle.

Potya meowed loudly.

He hissed - making the fairy flinch, diving under the pillow - as his human pulled him down and back, clutched against the boy’s warm, naked chest. A sleepy moan grumbled in Potya’s ears. They were slapped back against his skull, tips of his fur fluttering against his human’s nose. It didn’t help - the boy sneezed. Arms tightened and forced a squeak out of Potya - like he was a chew toy! He glared ahead in irritation, claws pushing through instinctively. _Of all the indignities!_

The fairy peeked out from under the pillow - it was grinning from ear to ear, eyes bright. A hand slapped over it’s mouth, shoulders bobbing. It was _laughing_ at him!

Potya growled.

He squirmed in his owner’s tight arms, the boy’s breaths evening out over the fur between Potya’s ears. _Shit -_ he was asleep again.

The fairy’s grin widened.

Potya almost wished he’d never let the imp in the house, wish he’d just squished it and torn its wings off by the front door like he’d wanted earlier. _Almost._

Still, he could knock it about a bit before it disappeared, play with it some more, teach it not to mock him when it was such a pathetic creature itself in comparison. It’s big brown eyes might sparkle, but Potya knew that they could barely see - just like a human - and he didn’t even know what that stretch of its mouth was good for, except that when it disappeared, it usually meant something bad. Out of the corner of his eye, Potya caught the fairy glance down, it’s smile slipping.

Potya paused his wiggling, curious.

It was only then he noticed - the fair was holding his tooth!

And frowning down at it. Of course - he’d been expecting a human tooth, not the ferocious one of a might hunter like Potya-

The fairy dissolved into another fit of silent giggles, arm slapped around his middle and eyes tearing in the corners. Potya scowled. He was not amused. Still, he was glad to see the tooth fumblingly disappear - along with his dreaded vet visit - into the fairy’s little knapsack, pushed in alongside the silver coin that the imp usually left behind for the human in exchange. Potya never understood what was so great about those; they weren’t soft, you couldn’t play with them, they barely sparkled, you couldn’t eat them, they tasted _horrible,_ had knocked out another one of Potya’s teeth before when he’d tried to give it a bite…

The fairy’s tiny hand hovered over it, chuckles settling. A sly smile stretched over its lips instead, eyebrows wiggling at Potya mischievously.

_What the-_

The fairy was already gone.

In the blink of an eye, it had jumped back - off the bed - right out of sight. Potya didn’t hear a thud. Its wings must have caught it down gently.

 _Then_ Potya heard the wings.

They buzzed like a bee, loud for the fairy but still nothing the human would even notice unless it was literally an inch away from his ear. It was kind of sad how rubbish its senses were actually. At least it had Potya there to protect him. It was already a wonder how the human had kept himself alive so long with so blunt senses and his complete inability to hunt.

But Potya could hear; rustling, buzzing of wings, soft grunts of effort… then the tips of the fairy’s fluttering wings crept over the edge of the bed frame, back into sight.

Potya craned his neck for a better view.

When he did, he froze.

The brown wall of cardboard peeked out from under the bed.

_Holy shit!_

That was a box – Potya would recognise that anywhere. Stiff brown walls, thin but sturdy, an almost perfect cube shape with the top flaps pulled open.

The _perfect_ size for Potya.

His tail wagged under the heavy bed sheet he’d been dragged under and his ears pricked, squirming in his human’s arms with renewed vigour as the fairy pushed out the box from under the bed. Its cheeks were pink, panting a little from exertion.

Suddenly, waking up the human didn’t matter anymore. Potya squirmed and nipped, twisting and pushing until the arms finally shoved him away with a sleepy huff of annoyance.

But none of that mattered because there was a _box_!

The moment he was free, Potya leapt for it. Oh, it was good. It was soft. The fairy had even padded it with something – something silky, and perfect, and sparkling gently in the starlight from the window. It was perfect. He stretched his claws in it, feeling the material shred easy beneath his paws. Oh god, it was satisfying. _So_ satisfying. Potya purred happily. This was heaven!

He barely cared about the quick buzz of wings – too busy rubbing his cheek into the soft, glittery blanket. A whisper of air chuckled over his nose.

The fairy.

Tiny hands buried in the fur of Potya’s cheeks as a barely-there kiss pressed into the very tip of his nose, so soft Potya wondered if he had dreamt it. When he peeled his eyes open though, he knew he hadn’t. Round russet brown eyes shined up at him as their owner leaned back, wings flitting behind its back and smile broad. It looked happy. Potya purred back.

He was sad to see it go. Those tiny hands slipped out of his fur and wings lifted it out of the box, easily avoiding the lazy arch of Potya’s paw as he rolled onto his back and padded up the way humans did when they said goodbye. The fairy didn’t wave back.

Potya didn’t care. He was too comfortable, eyes fluttering shut and claws losing themselves in the padding inside his box.

The latch of the human’s window clicked softly. The tiniest breath of cold sighed through the room. Potya couldn’t see it for sure, but he _felt_ when the fairy slipped away. He hoped he would see it again soon – though he wasn’t sure he was willing to sacrifice another tooth to bring on the visit.

His human could lose the tooth next time, Potya decided with a contented yawn. His chin rested on his folded paws, eyes fluttering shut. Next time he would get it. Maybe next time, the human would catch it and keep him, and it and Potya could play all day and all night, with toys, and lights, and _boxes_...

“Potya!”

Potya blinked sharply awake. The light burned his eyes and he growled. It was morning.

The human was awake.

He stared down at Potya in his box with wild yellow hair and red cheeks, eyes still a little unfocused with drowsiness but absolutely blazing with - _what_ \- rage? He normally only looked like that when the silver haired human came over...

“That costume cost three thousand dollars, you little _shit-_ ”


End file.
